Haze of One Night
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: It's one year after Hannah and Beth died. The two best friends, Imaani and Christine, are invited at the lodge. The girls accept the invitation. Once at the mountain, the group of friends are attacked. Will they make it until dawn? [Rewrite of the game with extra characters]
**Summary:** It's one year after Hannah and Beth died. The two best friends, Imaani and Christine, are invited at the lodge. The girls accept the invitation. Once at the mountain, the group of friends are attacked. Will they make it until dawn?

 **A/N:** So… Hi, I'm MC, the writer of this story. My two 'OCs' in this story are based on actual people (I'm Christine and here is Imaani). The main storyline and Josh, Sam, Mike, Jess, Ashley, Chris, Emily and Matt belong to Supermassive Games. Dean and Sam belong to Eric Kripke.

A Haze of One Night

The cable car moved slowly and rhythmic, almost lulling the two girls to sleep. They had been travelling since early that morning to reach the lodge and visit their friends. It'd been a year since the twins died and as huge Supernatural fans, Imaani and Christine had always thought something fishy had been going on in those mountains. But that didn't stop them from going, Josh needed all of his friends there. Imaani cursed under her breath as the connection worsened the closer they got to the top. "I wonder what drama they'll come up with this year", she sighed after putting her phone away. "To be honest, I don't even know how we're all still friends", Christine answered. The cable car stopped moving and the two friends stood up, gathering their stuff, while Jess opened the door. The blonde grinned. "Look at that, coming outside for once. You see this white powder? It's snow. I thought I'd mention it, in case you two forgot", she said bitterly. It enraged her that Mike would choose their company over hers, no matter what she did. But tonight, it was going to be different. Tonight she and Mike would go to the cabin Josh told them about and they would enjoy themselves. She would become Mike's and Mike would become hers only. At least, that what she thought. Christine glared at Jess as she pushed past her. "O my God! Just shut up, Jessica. For God's sake I'm way too tired to deal with your bullshit right now." "Bitch", the blonde mumbled. "Jerk", Imaani said back, making herself and Christine laugh at the inside joke.

As they neared the lodge, they noticed everyone standing outside. "Hey, Sam!" Imaani yelled to get the girl's attention. Sam in return turned towards the two and waved, Ashley copying the motion once she noticed them approaching. "Why is everyone still outside, it's bloody freezing", Imaani continued while short hugs were exchanged. "The door froze shut, Chris is trying to open it from the inside." "And where is the rest?" Christine asked. "Well, Josh went along with Chris, Emily is probably scolding Matt somewhere and Mike and Jess are probably trying to swallow each other." The four girls laughed at her remark. "WOOOooOOooooOOO!" Ashley gasped at the sudden noise and Sam looked through the window. "Hi Chris, very funny." "How'd you know it was me?" He answered. "Shouldn't you be, like, getting the lock open or something?" Christine shouted through the door. "On it", Chris answered, his head popped up above the window for a second, then disappeared again.

In the few minutes they waited for Chris to return with the deodorant, Matt, Emily and Josh joined the group of freezing girls. Chris's head appeared at the door again. He then successfully unfroze the door and let everyone in, burning his hand in the process. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, I'll be here the entire week-" A wolverine jumped through the door interrupting him. Chris shrieked and started cursing, making Ashley laugh. "What was it? Are you okay?" she said between giggles. "It was a bear or a tiger or something-" Imaani and Christine exchanged knowing glances. Chris and Ashley were head over heels for each other and even if you assured either one of them this, they'd still be too scared to ask the other out. "Aw, it was just a cute little baby wolverine!" Imaani said. "Baby?" Chris answered. Josh ran up the front stairs. "Don't worry buddy, you're gonna be a big boy soon", he said while everybody walked in. "Home sweet home", Josh continued, turning around and spreading his arms. "Sweet is not the word I'd use", answered Matt while carrying Emily's luggage. "O my god it's so good to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here", Christine said, rubbing her arms while walking up to Josh. "I'll get a fire going", he said glancing at her. "This place barely looks any different", said Imaani walking up to Christine on her turn. "Yeah, nobody's been up here," Josh answered. The group looked around the living area. Except for all the extra dust, it really hadn't changed a bit. Memories of the previous year flooded back. It was just so weird to be in the lodge without Hannah and Beth.

"What's up party people" Mike said, making his big entrance. Jess following right behind him, greeting the group with a long 'hey'. An irritated grunt left Imaani's mouth. Both of them could be so obnoxious. There was a change in Matt's attitude upon their arrival. "Make yourself at home, bro", said Josh, still trying to get a fire started with Christine, Imaani and Sam observing from a small distance. "Will do", said Mike back while pointing at Josh in a friendly gesture. "Yeah. Come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want." Sarcasm and irritation dripped off of Matt's words. Silent shock settled in the group's minds. Saying something like that was nothing like Matt. The sofa creaked as he got up and walked towards Mike. "You just take whatever you want anyway, right?" His threatening figure stopped in front of the confused Mike. "Woah. Easy there cowboy." Matt searched for the right words for a split second, looking at the ground with an ironic smile, then back up at Mike's face. "Mike, stay away from my girlfriend." Realisation hit Ashley. Matt was mad. He was mad because he saw Mike and Emily meeting up after she'd let him look through the telescope. Her cheeks reddened as guilt crept up, but she didn't say a word. "Dude, what are you talking about", snapped Mike back, keeping up the act. "Stay away from Emily", Matt repeated louder. Irritation was evident on the other man's face. "Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?" Mike had a point. Even during the first few weeks that they were together, Mike and Emily fought often. Their characters were just too strong to be more than just friends. Since they had found that out the hard way, things were running even less smooth than before. Matt backed off and walked back towards the couch he was previously sitting on. Mike sat down next to Jessica and started making out with her. Previous conversations started again. Then Emily walked in, adding some more fuel to the fire. She and Jessica immediately started a catfight. Josh was tense. Only the three girls near the fireplace seemed to notice and the fight kept going on. "No one wants in on your territory, honey." "I'm doubting that, Mike's hot as hell", Christine mumbled under her breath. Luckily the only people to hear were Imaani and Sam who silently sniggered. "Excuse me, did you say something?" Jess said back with a bitter smile while getting up from her seat. A challenging hand at her ear. "Oh did you not hear me? Was your sluttiness too loud?" The blonde glanced back at Mike. "Sounds like someone's bitter she didn't make the cut." "Yeah it's all a big cattle call with that dreamboat. Congrats you're the top cow." The two girls kept insulting each other to the point they would've started a fistfight. Matt tried to calm the situation down, but only seemed to worsen it. Josh stood up, he had had enough of all the drama. "STOP IT!" he enforced his words with a stern hand motion. "This is not why we came up here. This is not… helping. It's not what I wanted. If we can't get along for ten minutes then maybe we need a little bit of a break, right?" Christine and Imaani exchanged glances. It had surprised them more often how mature Josh could be. His personality and well… mental state sure didn't predict these acts. "Mike, why don't you check out the guest cabin. The one I told you about." Mike agreed and walked off with Jess. The tension in the air lessened once the two of them were gone.

In a short period of time Sam had made her way upstairs and was about to take a bath, Chris and Ashley were looking for the Ouija board, Matt and Emily were searching the lost bag and Mike and Jess were on their little 'sexpedition'. Christine, Imaani and Josh were near the comfortable warmth of the fire. The girls in one couch, Josh in the opposite. The two best friends talked about random subjects, occasionally showing each other pictures. Josh on the other hand started to get bored. He felt shut out. Ashley and Chris were having their own moment, so he deserved to have a little fun himself, he thought. He started staring intensely at the two girls. Switching his focus between their faces and occasionally groaning softly. He waited to be noticed. Christine glanced at him and rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. "Josh could you please stop eyefucking us? Trying to have a normal conversation here." With a triumphant smirk on his face he stood up and casually walked over to the opposite sofa. He crouched in front of them, planted his elbows between them and leaned his face on his fists. "You know", he started, faking a husky voice. "The master bedroom's big enough for a threesome. Since pornstars over there", he nodded in the direction of the guest cabin. "are enjoying themselves, we might as well." Josh's mouth slightly agape while he waited for a response. Christine's face heated up. "For God's sake, dude." Imaani pushed a pillow in his face and walked off towards the kitchen, Christine following. A hearty laugh rumbled through his chest as he laid sprawled out over the ground, the pillow right next to his shoulder. Imaani sighed, they weren't going to make it through this night without alcohol. By the time the two had gathered whatever alcoholic drinks and snacks they could carry, Sam walked down the stairs. She gave the girls judging looks before complaining about the hot water. Josh agreed to accompany her in the basement while checking out Christine and Imaani's backsides as they walked up the stairs with their bags and loot.

It was their private party. Loud music, chips and candy, and alcohol to daze their minds. Christine and Imaani didn't hear any of the events downstairs. Chris's prank in the basement, Josh's angry outburst, the killer taking their friends… it all went by unnoticed. Casual conversations about series and games that had recently came out filled the room. "Okay, be totally honest with me. I want a list of who you would most likely bang in this group." Christine asked, changing the subject drastically. Imaani thought for a second. "It'd probably be: Mike, Sam, Josh, Matt, Chris, Emily, Ashley and last and certainly least Jessica." Christine threw herself on her stomach on top of the bed and giggled. "I knew you were into Mike. You're so bad at hiding it." Imaani sat down next to Christine's drunk body. "To be honest I'm not sure if I'm into him. Sure, I'd bang him. It's just he's different lately and we both know he has some serious issues with a stable relationship." The other girl nodded in response. It was when Imaani wanted to ask Christine the same question and whether or not she was into Josh, they heard a voice. "Hello Christine, Imaani." The television had turned on. Short videos of the two girls started playing. When they arrived at the cable cars, outside while waiting for Chris to open the door, upstairs drinking and giggling... "What the heck", Imaani mumbled. "What do you think? Does it look to you like these two are having fun?" The mechanical voice continued. "Well things are just getting better than fun and games. I think your friends will agree with that." Christine screamed and Imaani scolded as they saw Josh getting cut in half. Then they saw Chris and Ashley chained to chairs, both passed out. Then live images of the two girls were on the tv. It was only then they saw the red letters on the ceiling. "Are you scared yet?" The voice read out loud, the screen turning gray right after.

Imaani stood up. "I knew there was something weird about Hannah and Beth's disappearance." She said. She looked at Christine when she didn't get a response. The girl's face was pale as she stared off in space. "Oh no, Christine, no. Don't you dare passing out on me when there's a psycho killer around." Imaani grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her towards the door, making their way to the kitchen. She didn't care how loud their footsteps were, she just wanted a knife on her as soon as possible. "Freaking psycho", she whispered to herself while searching the drawers for anything that could be used as a weapon. "Gone, gone, gone! Every fucking sharp thing in this kitchen is gone." Christine snapped out of her daze. "Maybe we can break a glass or something?" They opened the cupboards, but all the glasses were gone as well. Heavy mechanical breathing could be heard behind them. A masked man limped towards them. "Imaani, come on, let's go." Christine pulled at her arm. Imaani's hand clenched around the bottle in her hand. It was then she realised there was a small amount of liquor left in the bottle. She threw it on the ground. The bright coloured fluid quickly spread over the floor. She searched her pocket for her lighter and, once she found the small object, threw it on the ground as well. A wall of fire created between the two girls and the psycho. He was locked inside the kitchen by the flames. Christine and Imaani ran towards the basement. They needed a place to hide. The two girls ran, the killer's footsteps soon following them again. Imaani and Christine stopped, thinking what they'd best do next. It was then Imaani saw the elevator shaft. They quickly let themselves fall through the gap. "Damn it, not again", they heard the killer shout. Christine's breath was heavy and loud. Imaani cupped her nose and mouth to keep her from making noise. The psycho's search for them seemed to take forever, but eventually he gave up. Imaani released the breath she didn't know she was holding, along with Christine's face.

The killer walked off again. Christine and Imaani were safe, at least for now, but they couldn't stay where they were for too long. Imaani peeped over the edge of the elevator shaft. No one to be seen. She helped Christine up and gestured with her head that they should walk through the corridors. The air was dusty and moist, making it hard to breathe. Their walk was short. Christine almost jumped out of her skin when they heard a voice. The sound was muffled by a thick wooden door. After silent discussion about who would find out who the voice belonged to, Christine put her ear against the wooden door. Her eyes widened. "It's Mike", she mouthed. Imaani shook the doorknob, but of course, like every other door in the lodge, it was locked. Mike's voice sounded stressed after the sudden noise. Another voice, female, yelled something. Rumbling could be heard behind the door. Mike was moving furniture, trying to lock out whoever tried to get in out. Christine and Imaani exchanged panicked looks. This door could be their only way out. It was a risky decision, but Christine shouted for Mike to stop. Imaani followed her lead, yelling for him to let them in. The other side was silent. Imaani explained what had happened through the door. Christine looking around nervously for the killer to come back since he could've had heard them. The three of them decided to knock down the door. Mike banged his shoulder in the surface, using his full weight. The door broke down and he fell to the ground.

Mike looked awful, bruises and blood covered his face. Imaani helped him up while Christine giggled, earning a curious (and slightly judging) look from Imaani. "I know we're hot, Mike, but literally falling at our feet isn't the best strategy." Imaani snorted and Mike rolled his eyes, laughing sarcastically. "I don't think now's a real good time for jokes, Christine", he said annoyed. The man walked over to a barred space in the wall. "Look who found us, Sam." Imaani and Christine looked up and saw the girl sitting on her knees. Sam sighed in relief when she saw her best friends were safe. "Sam", Mike continued his earlier conversation with the girl. "There's a door here, it won't open. Can you unlock it from your side?" The girl stood up and walked away. A minute later the door opened. Sam was only wearing a towel, blood covered her knee and forehead. "Hey", Imaani said. The blonde greeted the girls back. "Jeez. You look like hell", she said turning to Mike. "Nice to see you too", he mumbled while Sam walked to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" He asked innocent for his normal behaviour. "Well actually, the towel didn't turn out to be the best outfit for fighting off killer maniacs, you know? Do you mind? Mike?", she said while gesturing for him to turn around. Christine snorted at the witty comeback. Imaani couldn't hide a smirk from her face. "Oh. Right. My bad." He awkwardly turned around. Christine shot him a judging look when he glanced over his shoulder. "Okay. Done. Let's put this thing to bed." "Amen to that", Imaani answered while the three of them turned around again.

They started walking again, but only after a few seconds they heard muffled talking again. From behind a metal door, crying could be heard. Imaani and Christine pushed the door open, Sam and Mike immediately walking in. A light switched on revealing Ashley and Chris bound to chairs. The two raised their heads at the sudden light. Then the maniac walked in. Ashley screamed for him to go away while Chris shot at him. "Oh, Chris", the mechanical voice said, looking down at his unharmed body. He repeated the blonde's name while Chris cursed at the gun. "Oh, you've heard of blanks before. I mean really?" He continued while circling around the little table Ashley and Chris were forced to sit at. The killer pulled off his mask. Hearts stopped beating, stomachs turned. Christine had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare. The man they'd been running from the entire evening was Josh.

"… Josh", Chris questioned. Josh began hysterically laughing in response. Sam, Mike, Christine and Imaani carefully walked further in the room now, all saying his name in disbelief. "Oh, oh very good!" He said in between laughs. "Every one of you! Got my name! And after all you've been through! Good good good good good. I mean how does that feel? Right?" Josh walked around the room, swaying his arms. A mix between anger, sadness and a weird crazy could be seen in his eyes. Josh wasn't himself, it hurt Christine to see him like that. She knew how bad things were in the mental hospital one year ago, but this was nothing compared to that. Imaani on the other hand started to get outraged. Mike and Sam helped Ashley and Chris out of the ropes, while staring at him. "How does it feel? Do you enjoy feeling terrorized? Humiliated? I mean Panicked? All those emotions my sisters got to feel once one year ago!" He walked back towards the table. "Only guess what? They didn't get to laugh it off! No! Nope! No no no! They're gone!" Hannah and Beth's death had hit the others almost just as hard as it had hit Josh. The guilt that most of them had to carry with them was unbearable. It was the most logical motivation Josh could have for doing all of this, but the subject only added fuel to the fire. "I don't know if you noticed this, Josh, but none of us is laughing." Josh defended his actions, saying it was good to get the heart racing every now and then, bringing him to the next subject. Josh revealed all the tricks he had played on the group. His own death, candles that suddenly turned on, the 'ghost' Ashley and Chris had seen… The list went on.

"Josh, why are you doing this?" Christine asked in disbelief. "Don't even ask this squirelly little runt. He's got no clue. He's out of his fucking tree", Mike responded. "Well, he's definitely off his meds", Chris added, looking at Josh with a mix of disappointment and anger. "Aw come on, you guys. Revenge is the best medicine!" He paused for a minute, then walked closer to the group. "And you know I would never do anything to actually hurt you guys." He continued, giggling uncontrolled. "Especially you two, Christine and Imaani. It would be a shame to bruise such soft and beautiful faces. And you were so good friends to my sisters. No-no-no-no-no, wouldn't hurt you. I just… needed you two out of the way." His voice went from loud to whispers. He stretched his arm to caress Christine's cheek, but Mike pushed him back, now standing between Josh and the others. He wouldn't let Josh hurt anyone anymore like he had hurt Jess. "You're done", Mike snapped at him. "Mike he's sick", Imaani tried to defend, knowing it would be important to her friend. "What? Come on, you guys are all going to thank me when you guys become internet sensations!" "Wait what?" Chris asked, not amused at all. "Oh you better believe this little puppy is going viral, ladies and germs. I mean we got unrequited love. We got… we got blood! Hot chicks! I don't think there's enough hard drives in China to count all the views we're gonna get, you guys", Josh said, smiling creepily at the possible success. "What are you talking about ass hat? Jessica IS FUCKING DEAD!" The rage flowing through Mike's body felt like fire. The room was silent. Imaani and Christine didn't have the best relationship with the blonde, but still her death hit them hard. It couldn't be Josh did something like that, right? "Did you hear me?! Jessica is dead." He walked closer to Josh. The threatening air around him seemed to cool down the room even more. "and YOU ARE GONNA FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!" he screamed out, knocking Josh out with his gun.

"Mike, what the heck!" Christine yelled at him. She slowly approached the unconscious boy. "What?", he responded, pulling up his eyebrows. "Don't you think he would've mentioned Jess if he killed her? He admitted everything else." She continued, crouching next to Josh. Imaani followed and started searching his pockets for possibly dangerous things, retrieving the cable car key in the process. "Are you fucking serious? Of course he killed Jess, he's a total nutjob! He faked his own dead and almost killed us. Then wanted to put it online for people's enjoyment. But sure if you believe his word over mine," Mike threw his hands in the air. "Anyway, I don't trust him. And I think it's better to bring him somewhere far away from us. So why don't you join him? Watch over him till the police gets here", Mike spat out, pointing at Josh with his gun. "Fine," Christine spat back. "You know, I really thought you, of all people, would understand that this", she stood up again and paused to point at her unconscious friend; "Is not Josh anymore. Damn it Mike he's ill, he needs his meds." Imaani laid a hand on Christine's shoulder. "Oh so you're with her huh?" Mike glanced between the two girls. "Mike, Josh is our friend. We can't just abandon him." Imaani's eyes stern, looking straight in his own. Mike grunted in response. "Chris, can you give me hand?" The two lifted Josh from the ground, bound his hands and started making their way to the entrance.

It was a long walk to the shed, the wind bit at their noses. Chris and Mike pushed Josh over every time he went too far with his comments. Insults and random thoughts spilled out of his mouth. It was going to be a long night, the two girls started to regret their choice to stay with him. "Have fun with your little sleepover", Mike said before leaving. Chris was already outside, cooling off after Josh had insulted Ashley. "Sleepover? C-can we order pizza?" Josh looked hopeful at the girls. Imaani glanced at Christine. "You can go explore this place if you want? Maybe you'll find something useful," said Christine before crouching in front of Josh. She mouthed a thank you before walking off to the other side of the building. "I'm very sorry, Josh. They don't deliver pizza at this time." She heard Christine say, their voices silent. Imaani searched every corner, barely finding something useful. Just a small knife and a hand full of old firecrackers. Josh seemed to have calmed down a bit and was staring off in space while whispering to himself. Christine was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall. "So found anything interesting?" "Not much, this place is boring as fuck." Imaani sighed. "Maybe we should check for a signal, you know, for the police." Christine said while looking up at her friend. Imaani took out her cell phone and started walking around the room again.

A high pitched shriek could be heard from the forest. Imaani and Christine exchanged worried glances before Christine stood up and slowly made her way towards the window. She pressed her body against the wall while looking through the window. Imaani's knuckles turned white from gripping on the knife she found earlier. A bony, grey arm crashed through the window, glass shattered all over the floor. The hand grabbed Christine at the back of her head, she screamed. The wendigo bashed her head in the wall. She was unconscious. Josh began violently pulling the ropes. His screams and pleas to let him out became hysterical, but Imaani didn't hear. It seemed like the world around her started to freeze. Movements, noises, it didn't reach her anymore. Then another one of those things broke down the door, leaving her no time to think. The wendigo went straight for Josh. It hit him hard with the back of its hand, knocking him out. With ease it teared the ropes of Josh's arms and picked him up. It then looked around, the one carrying Christine joining in soon after. They didn't seem to see her while they were searching the room for another victim. One walked right up to her. Her face only inches away from it. She didn't breathe, she didn't blink. The knife was of no use. Their skin was like leather, the smell horrible, eyes terrifying. Imaani almost lost consciousness from holding her breath so long. The wendigo finally backed off. Both creatures left, dragging her friends with them. They were gone. Imaani released her breath. She needed to get to the others as soon as possible.

She put the knife at her hip, under her belt and listened for nearby noises. The night was treacherous, her ears were the only things she could trust at this point. carefully she walked outside. The path was too snowy, the crunching under her shoes would give her away. Her eyes landed on the trees. The forest had kept the snow from falling as thick as on the path. Imaani started walking through the trees, eyes on the footprints Mike and Chris had left earlier that night. Her pace was slow, sudden movements would mean her death. The lodge wasn't too far anymore. Her trademark leather jacket barely kept the wind out. Imaani shivered when she heard a shriek not far behind her. Then another and another... She was surrounded. Had they been following her? Holding still was impossible, eventually the cold would betray her. Thoughts racing. Then she remembered the firecrackers she found earlier. Throw one far away, then run, she thought. It was the only option. The bang attracted their attention. Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her heart beat fast. Imaani was running as fast as she could, but the wendigoes came after her again. Should she turn throw another? Her knees started to give in. She turned around and threw a firecracker.

The light temporary blinded wendigoes. She ran into something solid. Chris was laying on the ground under her. "O my god, Chris! I couldn't be happier to see you." she gasped. There was an older man with him. He told them to get up and go inside the lodge. He shot at the wendigoes, but it didn't seem to affect them much. Imaani crawled up from the ground, holding out a hand to help Chris. The two started making their way towards the safety the lodge provided. Chris limped, Imaani supported him. They turned around when they heard a gagging noise. The stranger's neck was slashed. Dark fluid flowed over his skin and down his throat. He tried to tell them something, but only a horrifying noise came out. The light in his eyes dulled as he fell to the ground. Chris started panicking. The wendigoes came towards them with high speed. The blond man tripped and fell to the ground. He screamed as once again his leg was harmed. The gun in his hand out of reach. Imaani wanted to stay, grab the gun, help Chris. Instead she ran, she knew it would make no difference. Chris crawled towards the gun, using his arms only. A wendigo reached him at the same time he had reached the gun. His breath was heavy. Finger on the trigger. He threw his back in the snow, in order to turn around, and aimed for the monstrosity's head. The bullet missed. A bloodcurdling scream followed. The thing had ripped of Chris's head, then placed it facing towards Imaani on the ground. Chris's mouth was open, his eyes frozen and skin already started to pale. The wendigo immediately started feasting on his organs. It ripped out the body's content and munched on it. The sight was disgusting. Imaani almost passed out as she reached the door. The traumatic sights and exhaustion started to hit her. The door opened and Mike dragged her inside.

Ashley cried as she stared at Chris, mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over again. "Ashley, we really need to go to the basement. It's safe down there", Mike said while supporting Imaani. It took some convincing, but eventually she gave in. Mike and Imaani following her down the stairs. Imaani wasn't comfortable with how much she had to rely on Mike, but she knew she'd just pass out if he'd let her go. Once downstairs he helped her on top of one of the tables. She thanked him and adjusted her seat so she could sit with her back against the wall. The others were talking, but their words didn't reach her mind. She kept thinking about Chris's and this stranger's death. Did the others die such a horrible death too? Emily, Matt, Jess, Josh, Christine? A shiver went down her spine. "Hey", Mike placed his hand a little above her knee, snapping her out of her daze. Something about it felt strange, but she ignored the feeling. "Don't let it eat you up. You did everything you could out there", he said, giving Imaani a sad smile and a pinch in her leg. Imaani didn't reply to his words. She started doubting her earlier decision. Maybe she did have the chance to save Chris. And back at the shed with Christine and Josh? She didn't do anything while her friends got dragged away. The images repeated themselves in her head as guilt started to hit her. "What were those things anyway?" She heard herself say, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the wall. "Wendigoes", replied Sam. "The man you saw with Chris. He's lived on this mountain for ages. He told us there's a curse on the mountain. The story goes that if someone is to convert to cannibalism on this mountain these spirits will turn them into the monsters you saw." Imaani nodded. Ashley seemed to have calmed down.

Mike didn't know what to say anymore to Imaani. Years of friendship were replaced by the awkward silence that was once again obvious in the room. He rubbed her knee and started to back off as a signal he was going to leave her alone. Before he could fully retreat Imaani gripped his wrist, concern in her eyes. "Mike, you normally never use your right hand." She knew something was bothering her, but only now had she realised Mike was left-handed. Mike seemed at loss of words. Eventually he just lifted his left hand, saying it wasn't as bad as it looked. Imaani hopped off the table giving his hand a better inspection. Ashley gagged and Sam cursed as the girl unrolled the bandages. His ring finger and pinky were missing. Dried blood surrounded wound. A small amount of blood started dripping again near the bones. Mike started explaining how he got trapped in the bear claw even before they brought Josh to the shed. Shame she didn't notice earlier rose up. She didn't know how to reply so Imaani started looking around for anything useful. "Press this against your fingers, I'm going upstairs" she eventually said, ripping off a piece of her flannel shirt. Her determination to help him out was strong. She had left so many people to die in just a few hours, Mike wasn't going to join that list. "What? No way! You are not going upstairs again. I've handled this for hours, I can sure as hell handle it for some more", Mike protested. It was way too dangerous for Imaani to go back. He didn't want anyone risking their lives anymore, especially not for him. Especially not her. Imaani refused to give in. Her plan was too convincing to let the opportunity slip. The alcohol in her room, a clean piece of clothing, her dental floss and the sowing kit from the bathroom, that was all she needed. It would only take a minute. "Mike, please. It's easier to take care of it now than to let the hospital take off your entire hand. Cause that's what happens once we're out of here and that wound got infected."

Eventually she persuaded him and made her way towards the room she once had shared with Christine. Her movements slow. The forest was too dark, if there were any wendigoes still lurking around the lodge she wouldn't be able to see them. Imaani didn't want anyone going with her, they'd only slow her down. Her heart thumped as she walked up the stairs. The moonlight shining through the windows gave a false feeling of calmness and serenity. She released her breath once inside her room. Christine had closed the curtains earlier that night in order to have some more privacy. The creatures weren't going to spot Imaani there. She quickly searched through the bottles on the floor for a full one, then grabbed the dental floss and a clean shirt from her bag. The next stop was the bathroom. The tub was still filled with water. Imaani had to open a few cupboards before finding the sowing kit. A little box with smaller and larger needles was shoved in the back pocket of her pants. Her way down the stairs was less peaceful. An already way too familiar screech filled her thoughts. Imaani froze, letting her eyes scan the area around the lodge for the spider-like creatures. Through one of the windows to her right she saw one near the forest's edge. The thing was staring right back at her. She held her breath, the wendigo momentarily seemed to have lost her, but a shiver ran down her spine and gave her away. The grey-skinned monster cried out again and was about to make its way to the lodge when another jumped from in between the trees. The two started fighting. Imaani took her chance and ran the last part towards the basement. She locked the door behind her, cursing under her breath.

"O my God, are you alright? What happened?" Sam asked. Imaani sighed, letting the tension leave her body. "Yeah I'm fine. There were two wendigoes close to the lodge. They saw me, but then started fighting each other", she explained. "I told you it was too fucking dangerous to go upstairs! You could've killed yourself." Mike walked up to her. Imaani rolled her eyes. The joy of their returning bond quickly disappeared. Her mind raced for a snarky comment until, against all expectations, Mike pulled her in a hug. The shock quickly disappeared and Imaani hugged back, enjoying his warmth and the feeling of his firm muscles. Sam and Ashley shot each other knowing looks. "Well, I'll be at the other side of the room. I don't really feel like seeing Mike's hand like that again", Sam said. Mike backed off from the hug and warned Sam not to go too far away before she walked off, Ashley following right behind her. It was just Imaani and Mike now. The air in the room surprisingly relaxed despite their sticky situation. "Let's get this over with", she sighed, shooting Mike a small smile. She didn't notice the lingering hand on her hip till the sudden absence of warmth when he took it away. "Whatever you say." Mike sat down in the chair Ashley previously had been sitting on and put his wounded hand on the table. The piece of flannel covering the wound was already soaked with blood. She handed him the bottle of vodka she'd brought with her. "Drink some, you'll need it", she said while she ripped the black shirt in several long strips. Mike mumbled something about drinking even if he didn't need it, before taking a long swig from the bottle. He hissed at the burning sensation. Imaani sat down opposite of him and waited a few minutes for the alcohol to start working, making small talk to help him relax. After a while she took away the piece of flannel, then pressed a strip of shirt soaked in alcohol against the wound, making Mike scream in pain. "Jesus hot sauce Christmas cake", he groaned, pinching Imaani's shoulder to keep him from screaming even more. The pain started to ebb away. Imaani gently cleaned the places that she hadn't reached before. "You know, I really thought having a hot personal nurse would be hotter and less painful than this", Mike laughed, blinking his eyes to keep in tears. "Real world. Porn. There's a difference, Mike." Imaani smirked as Mike scoffed. Comfortable silence fell as Mike studied Imaani's features. The fact she bit her lip when concentrated, did things to him he'd rather not admit. "So tell me", Mike said suddenly. The vodka raging through his veins provided the extra courage to ask what's been bothering him for years. Imaani looked up, eyes meeting his. "What happened all those years ago? I mean we were good friends, right?" The question came unexpected. Imaani paused and looked at Mike. "Yeah, we were. Guess we just grew apart", said Imaani lifting her shoulders. "Right." Mike didn't seem satisfied by the answer, but she ignored it. She wasn't going to tell him his girlfriends annoyed the hell out of her, nor about the stings of jealousy she'd feel because of them. She took a small needle from the little box, soaked it in alcohol, then pulled the dental floss through the eye. She looked up again. Mike had been staring at her. Something sad hidden in his eyes. "should I count to three?", she asked him. Mike nodded and closed his eyes. His hand found its way on top her shoulder again. "One, two, three…" the needle pierced the skin around the wound. Mike bit his lip, trying to keep in yet another scream. Imaani grimaced as she pulled the dental floss through the skin. The puncture started bleeding. The girl kept stitching. The flesh around the wound was though and hard to pierce. After several curses and pleas to pause, Imaani could finally fully close the wound. The result looked unprofessional, but it was way better than before. Imaani picked up another piece of shirt and cleaned the wound again, then wrapped it up with the remaining fabric. "Done", she sighed. Mike stood up. "Thank you." "Don't mention it. Though, next time you need a sexy personal nurse, please don't ask me." Mike laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as Imaani went to look for Ashley and Sam.

Ashley and Sam walked in again. Ashley's eyes were puffy, she must have been crying. "Alright", said Imaani, making a small tour around the room. "These all the doors?" "Yeah", answered Sam. "Are you sure?" She was running from one side to the other now. "What are you looking for?", asked Mike. She walked back to the multiple screens against the wall. "Another way out." "Imaani… I really don't think that's a good idea. We should stay put, right here, until dawn." Sam wanted to continue the argument, saying they were more safe down in the basement when Mike cut her off. "Oh? Yeah? All wrapped up like a little Christmas present with a bow on top for that thing to tear us apart on Christmas morning?" He pinched his nose as he stood up. "People will come for us. In the morning", Sam insisted. "You don't sound so sure", Mike answered as he helped Imaani search for another way out. "That's what'll happen. Right Ash?" Ashley lifted her shoulders. "Yeah… I mean… right?" "Well, you can wait. I'm leaving. Cause first of all, I ain't gonna be diner for those creeps, second I'm gonna find my best friend and that moron, who got all of us here in the first place", said Imaani. "By the way, grabbed the cable key from Josh's pockets earlier." She wiggled the keys around before putting it in her pocket again. "… huh" Ashley's voice came unexpected as Mike promised Imaani to join her, even if he needed to go to that thing's 'bedroom' to find Christine and Josh. "…Ash? What? Ash… what is all that?" "It's that old guy's bag." "Is that a map?", questioned Imaani staring over their shoulders. Ashley murmured something about the guy being prepared for everything. "Not quite", Mike said ironically. "What is this place?", asked Sam. Realisation hit Mike. "I was down there. It was horrible." "You were?" Imaani looked at him with a glint of concern. "There had been a cave-in. In the fifties I guess, and these miners got trapped down there. Some of them survived but… like… fifteen of 'em didn't make it." Mike told his story, trying to make clear there's been some weird stuff going on up there. "What's weird is that there's a tunnel from the lodge to the Sanatorium, see?", said Ashley, her finger tracing the map. "That's how I got back here", answered Mike. "No one leave. Okay? It's not safe out there. We'll be back soon. Once we've found Christine and Josh we'll come and get you guys and get the hell out of here." Mike grabbed Imaani's hand and dragged her towards the hidden tunnel.

It was pitch black in the mines when Christine woke up. The smell of earth and rotting meat filled her nose. Her head felt like someone had plunged a knife between her eyes and her back felt wet and cold, it was covered in mud. It was only then she noticed a soft sound. Josh stood only a few metres away, clenching his head. "You can't tell me what to do anymore. Stay away from me", he mumbled to himself, staring off in space. Christine crawled up from the ground and made her way over to the panicking boy. "Josh", she repeated his name several times, each time a little louder. Once he noticed her, his eyes widened and his face became pale. "No. Stay away from me! You're not real!" He screamed at the girl. "Josh, please! It's just me, Christine. Your friend. Josh, come on." She tried to reach him by telling him random facts about their friendship, but he kept screaming at her to stay away from him. Frustration started to build, the fact that her head hurt like someone sat on it not making it any better. One of the creatures that had dragged them down the mines shrieked. The echoes in the mines were deceiving, Christine couldn't say whether it was close or not. The extra stress created by the sound she had just heard, was the last drop. "Josh for God's sake, snap out of it!" Christine hit him in the face, on the verge of tears herself. It only worsened the situation. Josh backed up to the wall and let himself slide to the ground, hysterically screaming and crying the entire time. "Oh no, no, no" The wendigo screeched again, louder this time. She walked up to him again. Words alone didn't work. She repeated his name over and over again, this time while touching his arm and cheek. Small whimpers and the twin's names replaced the screaming. The tears stopped rolling down his face. "Josh, please stop staring like that. I'm scared, I need you to snap out of it", she whispered while clenching his shoulders. The mental wall holding back her own tears broke down after the lack of response. Christine started sobbing in his shirt. She mentally cursed for making so much noise when monsters could find and kill them every minute. A hand found its way to the small of her back. She pulled her head back. Josh looked at her, confusion and fear in his eyes. "Where are we, Christine?" He whispered. "Oh my god." Without hesitating she pushed her lips against his. It took Josh a few moments to process what was going on before kissing back. When the kiss was about to deepen, Christine pulled back. "Okay, sorry about that. That was totally inappropriate seeing our current situation." She whispered while getting up from the ground, pulling Josh up with her. Both their cheeks slightly red because of the unexpected intimacy. Josh looked around, still clenching Christine's hand. "I guess we better try and find our way out of here" Christine continued. "Yeah" Josh answered, his voice shaky as he started to remember the earlier events. He released Christine's hand. They started walking, slow pace so they wouldn't make too much noise.

"You know, we make a good team", said Imaani, staring at the burning Sanatorium. They'd been chased by wendigoes through the entire building. One of those creatures even killed Mike's pet wolf. Mike laughed as he tried to catch his breath, his hands resting on his knees. "We sure do." He looked up as Imaani twirled her newly found gun in her hands. The scene in front of him looked just like a stereotypical action movie. They stood in silence for a moment as both of them recovered. Mike debated internally whether he should tell Imaani how he felt. For years he had had a crush and the way it was going, they wouldn't survive till morning. The thought of getting rejected, though, had scared him up till now. He used to flirt with whatever girl was willing to flirt back, hoping the feeling would just go away. But it didn't. "You know, if we get out of here alive-" Mike started, still breathing a little heavy. "When," corrected Imaani as she walked over to him. "When we get out of here alive", Mike repeated, smiling at her confidence. "We should totally bang." Imaani huffed, shaking her head, before placing a hand on his chest. His eyes flicked from her own to her lips. Hands at her hips as he subconsciously pulled her closer. "Well, maybe we should", Imaani said smiling, earning a smirk in return. Mike pressed his lips against hers. The slow motions deep and meaningful as they kissed. Cause for all they knew, this would be their last night.

"Oh no", Josh kept repeating as they passed several dead bodies. The smell and images would most likely be grieved in their minds forever. Christine sighed and turned around to look at Josh. Tears welled up in his eyes again. "Christine, this happened to Jessica because of me. I'm the one who sent them to the guest cabin. It's my fault she's dead." He whispered. "Josh, you wouldn't have done all that if you knew this was going to happen. The past is in the past. The only thing we can do is try to make it out of here alive ourselves", Christine answered, her hand caressing his cheek. Josh pulled her in for a hug, but quickly backed off again when Christine grunted in pain when he touched the back of her head. A bump had formed where the wendigo had hit her. "See, now I'm hurting you too. Christine, I never meant to hurt you or anyone else. I just wanted them scared. I deserve to die down here." He rambled as the tears spilled over his cheeks. Having Josh on the edge of freaking out, Christine kissed him again. "So, lovebirds, done yet? I'd like to get out of here as soon as possible." The two literally jumped at the sudden voice. "Mike, God damn it! Bad timing", Christine scolded. "Oh only greeting him, are you? Great friend you are. And that after all I've done for you." Imaani walked in their vision now too. She shook the water from her hands as she looked at her soaked pants with disgust. Christine walked up to her best friend and pulled her in a rare hug. "Oh my God. I'm so happy to see you. I seriously thought we were going to die down here." A whisper not to tell Josh the last part followed her words. A screech interrupted the joy of their reunion. "We should move", said Mike. The path they'd taken to reach Josh and Christine was long. Imaani looked around for any other way out. "See that over there?" she said, pointing at a light pouring from a gap in the ceiling. "That means there's a direct way out. C'mon." The group walked closer to the wall. "There's no way Josh's going to make it up there." Christine had a point. The boy seemed normal now, but the smallest thing could turn his behaviour drastically. Imaani doubted whether she should go tell the others that they were alright or stay with the group. She chose the latter, wanting to be able to look over the people she cared most for. "Alright. Then we'll just have to go back the way we came."

They passed several pathways, all looking almost exactly the same. Christine prayed Mike and Imaani were still able to tell them apart. The sigh of relief she let once she saw a small lake in the middle of the mines was more than just audible. "It feels gross, for you information", said Imaani before slowly walking in the freezing water. Mike followed and eventually Christine and Josh walked in the water. The bottom was slippery, the water seemed green and smelled like rotten eggs. They halfway crossed the lake when Mike suddenly stopped. "Oh fu-!" he screamed and then disappeared under water. Imaani wanted to scream, but clenched her jaw instead. A wendigo appeared at the surface from underwater. It went straight for Josh and Christine, making the latter fall over. She disappeared in the green liquid and, like Mike, didn't come back. "NO you're not real!" Josh continued yelling at the thing. The wendigo grabbed him by his shirt in response. "Hannah!" Her trademark butterfly tattoo was present on the bony arm. Imaani remembered the firecrackers. Her hand found its way in her pocket, finding the last firecracker there. She threw it near the water mill, attracting the thing's attention. Imaani then grabbed Josh's arm and pulled him behind a low rock wall, finding Christine and Mike there too. New bruises covered their faces. They had dived away after ending up under water. Christine pushed her sleeve in Josh's mouth to silence him while Mike restrained him as they waited for the wendigo to leave. It screeched in anger before walking off in the opposite direction they were going.

The rest of the way back to the lodge was quite peaceful. When they reached the door, nobody was there to open. Christine picked up a rock and smashed the glass above the doorknob. "Okay…", Imaani sighed once inside. Christine flicked on the light. "Not good", said Mike after switching it off again. Christine rubbed her freezing arms and nodded. "What do you think we should do?" asked Imaani. She took a few steps, then turned towards Mike. "We should check the basement… Might be someone left there…", he answered walking up to her. He rubbed Imaani's cheek with a thumb, seeing the exhaustion on her face. Imaani in return flashed him a small smile. Christine made her way the cinema-like room. The projector was still on, filling the room with blue light. "How do you rate our chances of survival?", Josh asked Christine. "Let's try not to think about it", she answered, pinching his hand. "GO! RUN!" Confusion struck the four's faces. "Jessica?" The blonde ran towards the door. "GET OUTTA HERE GO GOGO!" Matt followed right behind her. They both looked equally beat up. "GO GO WE GOTTA GO!" The last person to run through the door was Sam. She closed the door behind her. Having seen a glimpse of two wendigoes, the rest started running upstairs too. It didn't take the monsters long to break down the door. They jumped from wall to wall, following their preys closely. Sam had troubles stopping once she reached the top of the stairs. The entire group stared at the creature hanging from the ceiling decoration. "Don't… move… don't fucking move a muscle…", said Mike. His instinctive leadership was easily noticeable. The wendigo looked around, he had lost the group of friends. The two others jumped up the stairs, attracting the one already present in the living room's attention. It came down from the ceiling and threateningly screeched at the others. It was bigger, but one of the new wendigoes attacked anyway. The largest grabbed it by its head and smashed it in the stairs. The creature then threw it in the wall, breaking a gas pipe in the process. The sizzling sound attracted Mike and Imaani's attention. Mike looked around, searching a way out. He then saw a lightbulb nearby. The idea to blow up the lodge crossed his mind. He looked at Imaani. She nodded in response, knowing what he expected from her. Mike sneaked towards the lightbulb as the wendigoes kept fighting. The third one now joined the fight, but its head was quickly ripped off by the largest one. Sam was too close to the fight. She made a small step back, but the floor underneath her shoes creaked. The largest wendigo turned towards her and screeched. Mike used the distraction to break the glass. Matt ran out the door next to him. The wendigo now turned towards Mike. It crawled closer to him. "Hey", yelled Imaani, making the thing walk towards her. She had to hold her breath to calm her nerves. Jessica ran out. The wendigo screamed in her face. Christine only then noticed the butterfly on its arm. She prayed Josh hadn't seen it too. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Josh had his eyes closed. He tapped her hand in a rhythmic pace, singing a song in his mind to help him stay calm. Sam ran to hide behind a support strut. Christine grabbed her chance and ran out, dragging Josh with her. The second wendigo appeared in the room again. Imaani ran in a corner of the room. Mike slowly backed off towards the door. He didn't like to leave Imaani and Sam all alone, but this could be his only chance. 'Hannah' landed right next to Imaani. The thing's face was mere centimetres away. The high-pitched noise it let out could rip her eardrum. Sam left. When the largest monster ran further and passed her, Imaani ran the opposite way. She sprinted as fast as she could, the piercing hands almost hit her. She turned on the switch and jumped out the lodge. The building exploded, burning the wendigoes in the process. The group watched the burning building as the sun rose. A helicopter flew towards them. They had made it until dawn.

"I was right there and I could have done something", said Matt, talking about Emily's death. "I tried to do something… I wasn't good enough." He stared straight at the camera.

"How did you end up in the mines?", a voice asked Jess. She shook her head. "I was… carried… and… taken… and…" Her voice was raspy. The girl tried as hard as she could to remember the details from the earlier events. "What did you see?" She breathed in. "I don't know… I don't know." Jess was on the verge of crying.

"I… I heard my sisters. They were down there in the mines…." Josh wiggled back and forth in his chair. The memory of the hallucinations was hard on him. The police interview started to push his limits. "And the voice… the voice. He wanted me to do all that…" Josh leaned his elbows on the table and clenched his head. Tears started to spill over his cheeks. "That wasn't me… THAT WASN'T ME!" He jumped up from his seat. Two police men were needed to cuff him and bring him away.

"He was out of his fucking mind. He wanted to hurt us. Yeah, he… and…" Mike rolled his eyes, knowing it was of no use to tell the police once more about the wendigoes. "I thought he was the one who attacked Jess."

"We were out in the basement, running from this… maniac. Then we heard screaming… it were Ashley and Chris." Christine tried to hide herself in her clothes during the interview, pulling her sleeves over her hand and her scarf and hair hid most of her face. "We… er, pushed open the door, Mike, Sam, Imaani and myself. A little later there was Josh… acting all… crazy." She glanced at the camera, but immediately proceeded looking down. "It wasn't his fault though. Since his sisters and the meds and… He's got a good heart."

Sam stared right in front of her. "I thought we were close… After his sisters disappeared he'd come and talk to me…" She paused for a second. "He said I was, besides Christine, the only one who understood him. I thought… we had a connection." She started laughing silently. "If you need someone to talk to-" "I'm fine", she cut him off. "Sometimes after a traumatic experience-" "I said I'm fine." Sam sarcastically nodded after her words

"The old man… I, er…" Imaani sat in a cold room. The walls were just made of plain grey cement blocks. The group wasn't even allowed to go to the hospital yet before the police interviews. "I don't know how to describe him, I mean-" "You said you thought he was stalking you at first. Did anyone else in the group think that?" The red dot, indicating that the camera was rolling, made her nervous. "Well, yeah." "Is it possible they could have killed him?" Imaani stared in disbelief. "What? No, no you don't understand. Don't you underst-" "If he attacked you-" Imaani leaned forward. The gleam in her eyes ice cold. "He saved my life… And I watched him die. Just like Chris, damn it." She let herself slump back in the uncomfortable chair. The woman wanted to continue speaking, but got interrupted by a man's voice.

"FBI, we'll take it from here." The blond man watched the agent walk off after inspecting his badge. He wasn't much taller than Imaani and had a strong jawline. Green eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief. His co-worker was tall and had brown hair that almost hit his shoulders. Both men equally handsome. "Miss, can you tell us exactly what you saw in the mountains?" Notebook and pen ready in the taller one's hand, ready to write down whatever of use she would say. Imaani sighed. She didn't want tell all it for the hundredth time and not be believed again. Not about the death of her friends, not about Josh, not about the wendigoes. The girl plucked at loose wires from her flannel shirt. Something about these men felt familiar. "Where do I start", she heard herself sigh. "You can start with telling us something more about the people who attacked you and your friends." Imaani chuckled darkly. "Oh, they were far from people. Those things… Wendigoes, the stranger called him." The two flashed knowing looks at each other and nodded. "Well, then tell us about these wendigoes." Realisation hit her when she noticed their interest in the creatures. "Wait I know you two. You're Dean and Sam Winchester!"

"What the actual." Imaani was sitting up in the King-sized bed, breath heavy. "Just another nightmare," she whispered to herself. It was hard to know what was real and what wasn't since the events at the lodge. Mike stirred next to her, then sat up with a tired sigh. They didn't need words for the other to know what was going on. Mike started rubbing soothing circles on her right arm while whispering sweet nothing in her ear. Imaani's breath soon steadied again as she relaxed into his touch. It was nice having Mike around. She could rely on him and he could rely on her. They understood one another, knew when the other needed company or needed some alone time. She turned towards him. Head on his shoulder, hands flat on his bare chest. She could feel his warmth and steady heartbeat. She nuzzled her nose in his neck and pecked his jaw. Mike's good hand pulled her in his lap, then he started rubbing circles on her upper leg. "I love you", Imaani sighed before looking up to meet his eyes. Even in the dim light she could see the warmth in them. "I love you too," he whispered in her ear, for her only to hear, then dragged his lips over her earlobe, jaw and against her own. Imaani pushed her lips down on his.

The kiss started gentle, but soon their tongues were fighting a rough battle. The hand that had rested on Imaani's thigh had moved to her backside, pinching it softly. His other hand tangled in her hair to pull her closer. Imaani let her own hands roam his upper body. She already knew every little detail. Every muscle, every little freckle, what turned him on and what made him flinch. The need for air became too much and the kiss broke. Mike's right hand glided over her body, towards the hem of the top she was wearing. He peppered her in kisses, her face, neck, chest. Every piece of skin he could reach with her top still on. "Mike" she moaned, knowing how much he loved to hear his name like that. Hips grinding his while she pushed her knees in his sides. Mike groaned in return, ripping off the top. Imaani pulled his head back with his hair, adding pressure to his crotch. A playful smirk on her face while hunger filled his eyes. She pushed her lips against his again. Mike was as hard as rock. He had to suppress the urges to just simply take her right then. He knew things would get even better if he was patient.

Getting tired of kissing Imaani got off his lap and stood up. She took off the rest of her clothing and enjoyed Mike's wandering eyes on her. She shook her hair and bit her lip, then roughly pulled Mike's knees over the edge of the bed. He wanted to sit up, but she pushed him down again. Her lips replaced the hand on his chest. She let them glide across his body, licking the most sensitive spots. She occasionally glanced up at Mike. He was propped up on his elbows, panting, cheeks red, eager for her touch while studying her movements. He was already a mess and Imaani was proud of it. By the time she got to his bellybutton she was sitting on her knees in between his legs. She gave a long lick right above the waistband of his boxers, then nipped the sensitive skin. Mike's erection evident through the thin fabric. In a quick motion the now useless piece of clothing was thrown in the corner of the room. She blew cold air on the tip. Mike threw his head back and groaned. "Please, Imaani" she heard him whisper. Pride pumped through her veins, Mike rarely begged. However he wasn't going to get what he wanted so easily. "What did you say, Mike? I didn't hear you" she said teasingly, her fingers on the inside of his thighs, awfully close to his member. Mike growled, precum already present on the tip. "I said please" he said louder, irritated and embarrassed by his need. "Please what? This?" she teased further, her lips ghosting over his shaft. He moaned and closed his eyes. "Yes that."

Imaani took him in her mouth. Teeth scrapping the veins. Mike was a moaning mess. Praises, curses and her name flowed out of his mouth as his hips bucked up in sync with her lips. One hand gripping the sheets, the other tangled in her hair. The muscles in his body started to tense as Mike neared his peak. Imaani pulled back, she wasn't done with him yet. She climbed back on the bed and started kissing Mike again, leaving him no time to catch his breath. He could taste himself on her tongue, but right now, that was the least of his concerns. Mike guided her back towards the matrass, gaining dominance. He smirked, eyes glinting. Imaani's had her fun, now it was his turn. And how he loved it when he could just do whatever the hell he liked with her. Mike playfully growled before pulling her in for another kiss, making Imaani laugh at his silliness. He spent the next few minutes biting, kissing and pinching places all over her body. Starting at her legs, slowly working his way up until they were face-to-face again. Mike's dirty talk alone already driving the girl crazy. He looked at Imaani, getting tired of all the teasing. She pecked his lips and put a strand of his hair back in place as she leaned up. "Fuck me", Imaani huskily whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down Mike's spine before he complied. Heated kisses, skin on skin, encouraging whispers. The air felt thick with lust. Hickeys on her neck and chest, bite-marks right above his clavicle. They knew how to please one another, the result felt sinfully good. The headboard hit the wall. Sweat glistered on their bodies. Mike let all breaks loose as they neared their end. Imaani's teeth sunk once more in the tender flesh of Mike's neck as she came, Mike tumbling over the edge right after her.

Imaani rested her head on Mike's heaving chest as they came down from their high. The summer sun already started to rise. Mike protectively wrapped his arms around Imaani's waist after pulling the covers over them again. He kissed the top of her hair as she absentminded drew patterns on his shoulder and arm. "I dreamt about the lodge again", Imaani said after laying in comfortable silence for almost an hour. "It all just seemed so real again. Every little detail was the same as that night. And then suddenly during the police interviews Dean and Sam walked in." Mike smiled at the last part. "Should I be jealous of you constantly dreaming about those two?" he asked teasingly. Imaani huffed and rubbed her cheek against his chest. "Very", she answered. The girl turned around, grabbing her cell phone to check the time. "We better get up. Christine expects us."

Sam, Jessica and Matt were already sitting in the comfortable couches when Imaani and Mike arrived. Christine insisted on celebrating that Josh was officially out the mental hospital. It'd been almost two years. The girl excitedly greeted her two friends before pushing them towards the rest. When Imaani and Mike had gone to save Josh and Christine, Sam had decided to follow them. They ended up in the mines, where Ashley had walked off and got killed by a wendigo. Sam had found Matt and Jess while wandering around. When they got chased by several wendigoes, the blonde had lead them back to the lodge. Short greetings were exchanged. Jess sat curled up in Matt's side. She had broken up with Mike. The bond she had created with Matt while in the mines was stronger than any relationship she'd ever had before. Christine ran from one side of the house to the other, providing drinks and snacks for everyone. The doorbell rang as Josh arrived. The boy almost fell on the ground as Christine literally threw herself at him, pressing her lips against his. A surprised smile graced his features as he saw all of his friends together. "Glad to see you back, man", said Mike, pulling him in for a 'manly hug'. Matt shook his hand as the girls all gave Josh a short hug. The group sat, drank and exchanged stories the entire afternoon. By the evening they lit the barbecue. Everything almost seemed normal again as the group joked around. Almost. The lodge would always preoccupy a place in their minds. But this time, instead of letting it drag them down, it helped the group. It helped them to trust each other, to become better people. It had brought them closer together. And at times like these, when everyone was reunited, all seemed well again.

The End


End file.
